


various texts, e-mails, and miscellanea

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Characters to be added, Drunk Texting, Emailing?, F/M, M/M, Texting, awkward idk sounds ensue, well they'll be going to college soon enough, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to Hero from Bea, Saturday AM</p><p>[2:07] Bea: Jsyk im stealing leos car<br/>[2:08] Bea: So if i die trying to rescue ben<br/>[2:08] Bea: Blame it on him<br/>[2:10] Hero: Not even going to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wow what the hell am i getting myself into)
> 
> born partly because my own sleep-deprived ass wanted nmtd texting fic. kind of a college au.
> 
> let's play spot the reference: there's one from mean girls and one from the lion the witch and the wardrobe movie

Sent to Pedro from Ben, Saturday AM

[1:06] Ben: hey bud  
[1:07] Ben: buddy  
[1:08] Ben: pedroo  
[1:10] Ben: my best fried  
[1:11] Ben: *freind  
[1:11] Ben: wjooops  
[1:15] Ben: peeeedroo  
[1:16] Ben: hey  
[1:16] Ben: hey  
[1:16] Ben: hey  
[1:21] Ben: peter  
[1:22] Pedro: Dont call me that  
[1:22] Ben: sleeping beuaty awakee at last1  
[1:23] Ben: or something  
[1:24] Pedro: Did you go to robbies party  
[1:24] Ben: no  
[1:28] Ben: pedro?  
[1:31] Ben: peter  
[1:33] Ben: did you turn off text alert  
[1:35] Ben: :(

Sent to Claudio from Ben

[1:39] Ben: i think i need a ride  
[1:42] Claudio: NO

Sent to Bea from Ben

[1:50] Ben: i mayy need a ride  
[1:54] Ben: please  
[1:56] Bea: How did you get my number  
[1:57] Ben: the real queestion is  
[1:57] Ben: how you know it was mee  
[1:57] Ben: and what you are doing up at this huor  
[1:59] Bea: Not answering either of those questions  
[2:01] Bea: Where are you  
[2:03] Ben: robbie’s backyard  
[2:05] Ben: not hiding in the trees or anything  
[2:09] Bea: Oh my god  
[2:10] Bea: Ok

Sent to Hero from Bea

[2:07] Bea: Jsyk im stealing leos car  
[2:08] Bea: So if i die trying to rescue ben  
[2:08] Bea: Blame it on him  
[2:10] Hero: Not even going to ask.

Sent to Ben from Bea

[2:25] Bea: Im outside  
[2:26] Bea: Come out of the trees you fucking squirrel  
[2:28] Ben: i see you  
[2:29] Ben: why are you in leos car  
[2:31] Bea: Get in the car loser  
[2:32] Bea: Were going shopping  
[2:33] Ben: can we watch mean girls in your room  
[2:34] Bea: No you have to de-soberify 

Sent to Ben from Pedro

[2:36] Pedro: Hey you ass  
[2:37] Pedro: I hope you remember we have class today  
[2:40] Ben: FUCK

Sent to Ben from Pedro, Saturday AM (but later)

[6:27] Pedro: WAKE UP DOLLY DAYDREAM  
[6:28] Pedro: I HOPE YOU HAVE TEXT ALERT ON  
[6:31] Pedro: I HOPE YOUR PHONE WAKES YOU UP  
[6:33] Pedro: I HOPE THE BUZZ DRILLS INTO YOUR MIND  
[6:35] Pedro: I HAD THE BEST DREAM LAST NIGHT  
[6:35] Pedro: WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR IT  
[6:40] Ben: oh my fucking god i hate you  
[6:42] Pedro: I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes very short but at least you get some beadick in this
> 
> may be updating very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sent to Balth from Ben, Saturday PM

[4:32] Ben: i have an idea  
[4:32] Ben: you might not like it  
[4:33] Ben: but its an idea  
[4:37] Ben: wait  
[4:38] Ben: i just realized you are in class  
[4:39] Ben: but i need your permission to do this at least  
[4:42] Balth: ...what exactly are you planning on doing?  
[4:45] Ben: i need your help pranking your boyfriend  
[4:45] Balth: he’s not my boyfriend.  
[4:46] Ben: ok then youll have no problem covering his room in wrapping paper  
[4:49] Ben: is that a yes  
[4:51] Balth: is there anyway i can convince you out of this?  
[4:52] Ben: hahahahhaahhahahaahaa

Sent to Bea from Ben

[4:55] Ben: so  
[4:56] Bea: Is this some twisted way of you hitting on me  
[4:58] Ben: i only said one word beatrice  
[4:59] Bea: Exactly  
[5:01] Ben: but i may need to put wrapping paper all over pedros walls  
[5:03] Bea: Why  
[5:04] Ben: ...because he texted me way too early in the morning when i was still hungover/drunk?  
[5:06] Ben: i wasnt sure which at the time  
[5:08] Bea: Do you already have wrapping paper or will i have to buy it for you  
[5:10] Ben: i do have some left over from christmas, but we may need more  
[5:11] Bea: Good at least you dont fuck up everything you touch

Sent to Hero from Bea

[5:13] Bea: Hero you still have wrapping paper from last christmas right  
[5:15] Hero: Yes.  
[5:16] Hero: Why?  
[5:17] Bea: Nothing just making sure  
[5:18] Hero: What are you planning?  
[5:21] Hero: Bea?  
[5:25] Hero: Do I want to know?  
[5:27] Bea: You really dont

From: Leo  
To: Bea  
Subject: Last night

Hero told me you took my car last night. Am I allowed an excuse or will you explain the whole thing to me?

From: Bea  
To: Leo  
Subject: Re: Last night

Dont worry about your car, i didnt scratch her or anything. Just went on a quiet drive to clear my mind out.

From: Leo  
To: Bea  
Subject: Re: Re: Last night

At two o’clock in the morning?

From: Bea  
To: Leo  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Last night

Shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, bit short, but yay! plot! t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶p̶u̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶ ̶h̶o̶o̶r̶a̶y̶
> 
> promise there'll be a little more plotty things next chapter so yeah


End file.
